novum_terramfandomcom-20200215-history
All Todays Shark
All Todays sharks are a group of formerly fictional terrestrial bipedal gill-less air-breathing sharks with lungs. All Todays Shark's Description Sharks were a group of unknown and mysterious animals, since only their jaws, teeth, and, rarely, fossilized bones have been found. Fossils of sharks have been found all over the world, even in the Antarctica, and depending on a species, they ranged from 15 inches and few ounces to ones that grow over 55 feet and about 35 tons. No one knows what sharks really looked like, so paleontologists have to guess what sharks looked like when they were alive. Since fossils of nearby leg and arm bones, ribcages, and tailbones have been discovered close to shark jaws and teeth, suggesting that sharks were land animals that walked on hind legs searching for prey of the Holocene such as dylanuses, humans, tapirs, elephants and many others using their sharp sense of smell. They probably had a body design and locomotion similar to that of non-avian theropod dinosaurs of the mesozoic, using their arms with clawed fingers for grasping onto prey and slash with their claws, while also using their tails for balancing while on twos, only being on fours when resting or sleeping. Their jaws and teeth were almost always found without skulls, suggesting that other sharks fought and ofter ripped their rival's jaws out, causing massive wound and bloodloss, leading to sudden death of the animal. Some species, however, weren't known for that behavior, since there is no evidence of bite marks on the jaws, so some good examples includes whale sharks, basking sharks, and megamouth sharks, were likely gentle plant eaters with teeth designed for eating fruits, leaves, grass, roots, and tubers, as fossils of these sharks were found with herbivore teeth lying nearby. The fossiled jaws of these sharks, however, have bite marks from predatory sharks, suggesting that carnivorous sharks must had hunted the plant eating sharks and killed them by ripping their jaws out. They probably built nests out of mud, leaves, or even grass, and had also laid hard-shelled eggs, as the fossils of the bird egg-like eggs were found near the sharks. When the eggs hatched, they most likely resembled miniture versions of their parents. The sharks had first evolved during the Devonian Period as bizarre animals with ironboard-like crests on their backs, but eventually they evolved into many variety of forms then they all became extinct during the Holocene. No one knows why sharks had became extinct during the Holocene, but it is possible that these dominant bipedal animals were all killed off due to an asteroid impact that killed 75% of life on Earth, living few survivors and the ancestors of today's species, or it is possible that either a supervolcano or a deadly outbreak that killed off the last shark species. Introduction to real life North America Ever since sapient species and beings had developed and used universe travel, the All Todays sharks of all known species were brought to real life. They are no longer aggressive nor try to hunt and kill any dylanuses (real and formerly fictional species) nor any sapient species/beings, as the ones that do so weren't tolerated. Category:Animals Category:Outdated Species Category:Species Category:Dinosaurs Category:Reptilians Category:Fishes Category:Non-Sapient Species Category:Extinct Category:Bipedal Species